1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to packet switching networks, and more particularly to managing errors occurring in a packet switch.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern telecommunication networks include packet switching networks for transmitting data from a source device to a destination device. The data is split up and encapsulated into data packets along with a destination address of the data. The packet switching network individually routes each data packet through a network of interconnected packet switches based on the destination address in the data packet. The data packets may be routed through different paths in the packet switching network and generally arrive at the destination device in an arbitrary order. At the destination device, the data is reconstructed from the data packets.
A packet switching network often includes an error reporting mechanism for reporting errors that may occur during transmission of data packets through the packet switching network. For instance, the error reporting mechanism may indicate that a data packet was not successfully routed through the packet switching network. Such an error reporting mechanism is often used to monitor performance of the packet switching network. In some cases, however, it is desirable to monitor errors occurring in an individual packet switch.
In light of the above, a need exists for reporting errors occurring in a packet switch. A further need exists for monitoring performance of a packet switch during operation of the packet switch.